


Disco Fever

by AuthorLoremIpsum



Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dancing, Disco, Fake Episode, Gen, Heartfelt Conversation, Lots of dancing, and yet!, evil substitute teacher, it's just as ridiculous as it sounds, jazzercise, moms getting kidnapped, terrible dance offs, the 70s called and they want their style back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum
Summary: When Maddie Fenton goes missing, as well as all the other moms in Amity Park it seems, Danny goes to the one person in town he suspects without a doubt.Vlad Masters.But this time, it seems like the fruitloop isn't behind this, and the two begrudgingly decide the fastest way to figure this out is to team up.Great.Fan made episode involving a dance themed ghost, Vlad recognizing the power of friendship, and old men dancing terribly.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton & Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

###  **Opening Scene**

A dark building.

As we pan through, we see cobwebs, a mirrored wall, and a dance bar that’s fallen down in one spot.

The mirror starts to warp and a figure steps out in platform shoes, bouncing to a beat. We never see his entire figure as he surveys the building, but he’s dressed in bright colors.

???: Aw man! My studio! What did they do to you baby?

He runs his hand over the bar and it magically fixes itself. He snaps and a disco ball drops from the ceiling, a green light shining on it. A little fancy footwork makes the floor glow to life in colored squares.

???: Ain’t that so much better? You look almost good as new!

Another snap and curtains fall over the mirrors as our mysterious ghost dances past.

From outside, the glowing colorful light can be seen flashing and changing.

Danny pauses his flight, looking down at the building, frowning deeply. But before he can think too much, a glowing harpoon shoots past him.

Pan to show Skulker, kitted out.

Skulker: Haha! Face it whelp! Your focus is shattered, I am the master hunter!

Danny: Yeah maybe you would be if you didn’t talk so much!

He dives down towards the park, ducking behind some trees and shifting down, taking off running through the lightly wooded area. He pauses to catch his breath when he hears crunching footsteps.

He gasps and dives into a bush.

Skulker approaches, following a tracker and aims a blaster at the bush.

Skulker: You can’t hide from me boy, I’ve got your signature right- [click, whirrrrrr] here?

He turns to see Danny aiming the thermos.

Danny: Tell me more next time!

He catches Skulker and caps it before stretching and exhaling tiredly.

Danny: I really am out of shape… Least I got enough skills to make up for it, I think. Eh, that’s future Danny’s problem.

He walks off, humming, thermos on a strap over his shoulder, hands in his pockets while the club behind him glows softly in the distance.

###  **Scene 1**

-opening theme-

Gym class at Casper high.

A dodgeball bounces across the gym as teens lay about, groaning as if they’ve lost a battle.

Dramatic pan! Show the “carnage”, with only two or three jocks left on one team, catching their breath. Sam stands on the other, a ball in hand, looking hardcore. The teacher blows a whistle and the game ends.

Tucker sits up, fixing his glasses.

Tucker: I hate dodgeball day.

Danny, sitting up next to him, holding one eye: Me too. I’d cheat if it wouldn’t get me caught.

Sam bops him gently with a ball: Weren’t we supposed to have a  _ different  _ substitute come in this time anyway? Mr. Greenhorn is almost as strict as the coach!

The substitute coach looks like a drill sergeant, and gives Sam an “I’m watching you” gesture.

Danny opens his mouth to respond when his breath fogs up. 

Danny: I. Gotta go. Think I can catch it before the next period?

Tucker: Bet on it, we’ll cover for you.

Danny runs off through one door while the other door opens.

All the teens look up in confusion as a man in 70s garb walks in. He’s black and his hair is tied back in a ponytail, he has a big handlebar moustache, a suave grin, aviator sunglasses, bell bottom black pants and a patterned shirt.

???: Sorry I’m late coach, got caught in traffic. Somethin’ bout a ghost.

Greenhorn: Wave! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! I got called in to cover for you because you were late you hippy dip-

Wave: Now that ain’t no way to talk to a friend Mac. Kids! Hello hello it’s wonderful to meet you! So sorry I’m late, but your coach invited me to liven up your gym routine with a little disco!

Everyone:  _ Groans _

Elsewhere, Danny hovers over the school.

Danny: Now where are you?

He begins poking his head invisibly into different locations, checking for his sense to trigger.

Danny: Here? No. Nope. Nu-uh. Definitely not there. Not here either.

He sits on top of the gym, head on his hand.

Danny: Did I just miss it???

Camera moves back into the gym where the students seem to be having a party! Strange, but they’re dancing and actually having a good time. Wave jams with his music, holding a boombox, bopping his head as the bell rings.

He moves to the door and starts handing the kids pamphlets as they leave class.

Wave: I had fun Jamming with all of y’all. I’ll be up at the old studio teachin’ some classes if y’all decide you miss me.

Dash, reading the pamphlet: Yeah right, if I want to visit the 70s I’ll go talk to my mom.

Wave, chuckling: I’m sure you would, I’m sure you would…

###  **Scene 2**

A street, afternoon.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking home. Danny is examining one of Wave’s pamphlets.

Danny: He just taught dance? Nothing creepy? No scary vibes? Nothing?

Tucker: Nah, he reminded me of one of my uncles, and kind of like my grandpa.

Danny: I swear if it’s another Spectra I’m personally going to throw him into the void.

Tucker: It’s probably good you weren’t there, you can’t really dance all that well.

Danny: Excuse you, I’m a great dancer. Sam back me up here!

Sam: Uh, sure you are! [she’s lying]

Danny, smiling and shaking his head: Thanks. See ya guys.

He hops up the steps to Fentonworks, waving to his friends.

Sam: see you. Hopefully no ghosts stop by!

Danny: Yeah hopefully. [opens the door] Mom? Dad? I’m hoooome! I- What are YOU doing here?

Vlad, clearly having snacks/lunch/tea with Jack and Maddie: Oh hello Daniel! I was just discussing potential security implementations with your parents.

Jack: Vladdie here was asking about a potential shield over town to limit the spread of GHOSTS!

Maddie: It’s not a  _ bad _ idea either, just, a bit impractical for what we’ve developed.

Danny, clearly trying not to get mad: Right, yeah, obviously a GREAT idea. Could work wonders if the dangers were from out of town.

As he gestures widely with both hands, Maddie catches sight of the pamphlet. She comes over and plucks it out of his hands. The audience sees it glow pink in her hands.

Maddie: What’s this then? A jazzercise class?

Danny: The sub in gym handed it out, it seems lame and-

Maddie, excited: I haven’t done Jazzercise in years! I wonder if I still have my old outfit…

Jack: Uh Maddie, shouldn’t we finish the plans?

Maddie, waving a hand dismissively: You can handle it Jackie, I’m going to look into  _ this _ !

She leaves, oo-ing and aaah-ing over the pamphlet, leaving the boys to blink in confusion.

Jack: Well, uh, I, er… [he rubs his neck awkwardly]

Vlad, patting his shoulder: Don’t worry about it old friend, I can swing by another time, when you’re less busy. Take care you hear?

Jack: Right! Yes sure! I’ll go brainstorm some ideas for a shield right now!

Vlad waves as he leaves, Danny gives Vlad a dark look.

Vlad, raising a brow: What?

Danny:  _ What  _ what? Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just supposed to be okay with you in my house? After everything?

Vlad: I had hoped we were on neutral ground for once, but since you want me gone, I’ll leave.

Danny: Oh please! Let me walk you out!

He shuts the door a bit harder than intended and knocks something off the wall, cringing. 

Danny: Oops.

###  **Scene 3**

Night at Fentonworks. 

Jack knocks politely before entering the bedroom.

Jack, peeking around the door: Uh Maddie? Honey? The kids and I ordered a pizza, it’ll be here soon. Do you wanna go hunting… after?

He frowns, puzzled, and the camera turns to show us Maddie in Jazzercie workout gear, a leotard, tights, arm and leg warmers, and a sweatband. She seems fascinated with her reflection, striking poses.

Jack: Maddie?

Maddie: Oh? Sorry Jack, I was a little distracted. What did you say?

Jack: Do you want to go on ghost patrol after dinner?

Maddie: Oh! Well…

She thinks about it, and seems to be wanting to say yes, but her eyes catch the pamphlet again, and it glows pink.

Maddie: Another night dear, I’ve got new plans! Time to shake things up a bit.

Jack: B-but Maddie-

It’s too late. She picks up a duffel bag and marches out, humming some tune. Jack stands motionless in the door behind her, looking like he’s been slapped.

Downstairs, Jazz and Danny are at the table making a list.

Jazz: Okay so that’s one large pepperoni, a half pineapple and green pepper for dad, half ham and red pepper for mom and-

She pauses as Maddie skips past without so much as a goodbye and shuts the door.

Danny: I guess that’s a no on the red pepper?

Jazz: I guess? Anyway, pizza!

Danny: Pizza!

###  **Scene 4**

Tucker’s house.

Mrs. Foley has let her hair down and is wearing similar clothes as Maddie. Tucker and Mr. Foley are playing a video game together and seem to be having fun.

Mrs. Foley: Have a nice night boys!

Mr. Foley, not looking up from his game: Have fun honey!

She leaves, shutting the door and leaving her boys to their game.

Sam’s house.

Mr. Manson is trying his best to man three pots on the stove without much success. The pasta is boiling over and the garlic bread is singed. Sam is playing chess with her grandma at the table.

Mr. Manson: Darling? Honeybuns? Can I have a little help?

Mrs. Manson brushes past, dressed very much like Maddie and Mrs. Foley.

Mrs. Manson: So sorry dearest! I’m running late for that fancy new class!

Mr. Manson: But dear-

He flinches as she shuts the door hard, before panicking as the smoke alarm starts to go off.

###  **Scene 5**

The next day, the road to Casper high.

Tucker and Sam are walking and Tucker jogs to catch up with them.

Tucker: Hey guys wait up! Sorry I couldn’t meet you guys at the corner, like, I was almost late because my mom didn’t wake me up.

Sam: Your mom still wakes you up?

Tucker: Usually, she didn’t make breakfast this morning. In fact, she wasn’t home at all this morning!

Sam: Weird, my mom wasn’t home either.

Danny: Not mine either. Dad and Jazz haven’t seen her since last night.

Tucker: Same! She ran out-

Sam: To go to that jazzercise class?

The trio stop, sharing a look that says “this is weird.”

Tucker: That’s, strange. Maybe they all decided it would be fun to check it out?

Sam: And they’re, kind of friends? So maybe it was planned?

Danny: Maybe, but I dunno, I’ve got a weird feeling about this.

They walk into school, and Danny noticeably seems to be listening in to people as they pass.

Student: Yeah I didn’t even see her this morning and-

Student 2: We didn’t have breakfast because she left early-

Student 3: My dad’s tried to call her but she won’t answer-

Student 4: Aunty didn’t come back last night-

As they go into the school, Danny stops his friends.

Danny: Okay this is quickly going into “too weird” territory. I’m investigating, and if anyone asks, I started feeling sick on the walk over.

Tucker: Where are you even going to start?

Danny: Well I know one person who’s not above kidnapping moms.

Sam: Danny wait-

He does a little hop and phases through the floor before they can stop him. Sam facepalms and Tucker pats her shoulder reassuringly.

###  **Scene 6**

Vlad Master’s Amity Townhouse.

Danny knocks on the door, waiting impatiently, folding his arms and tapping his foot. When the door opens, he looks down in surprise.

Danielle stands there sipping a juicebox.

Dani: Aren’t you supposed to be in school?

Danny: You’re still here?

Dani, shrugging: Haven’t had a good reason to leave yet.

Danny: I might have one, where’s Vlad?

Vlad, appearing, fixing his tie: Right here. You’re earlier than I’d like Daniel.

Danny: Yeah yeah sure whatever. What’ve you done with my mom Plasmius?

Vlad, taken aback: Excuse me? Has something happened to Maddie?

Danny: I don’t know! Why don’t you tell me?

Dani: Because he was here last night training me and watching football.

Danny: Wh-

Vlad: Thank you Danielle. But, Daniel, has something happened to your mother? Is she alright? Is, [mildly annoyed] is Jack alright?

Danny: I- Dad’s fine, but mom left last night and hasn’t come back. Apparently everyone’s moms have just, wandered off.

Vlad: That is indeed strange… I’ll need to talk with Jack to get to the root of this.

Danny: Whoah whoah whoah no way, I don’t need your help to figure this out!

Vlad: It’ll be faster though, don’t you think?

Danny: I-! [folds arms and grumbles angrily] Fine. But I’ve got my eye on you!

Vlad: I expect nothing less from the “town hero”.


	2. Chapter 2

###  Scene 7

Fentonworks, Jack and Maddie’s room.

Jack sits on the bed, absentmindedly tinkering with a small machine. It goes Ding when you press a button. But even that doesn’t seem to cheer him up and he just sighs.

There’s a knock at the door and he doesn’t look up. Vlad opens the door and steps in.

Vlad: Jack? Jack are you alright? 

Jack: Huh what? Oh, Vladdie! It’s you! Sorry Mads isn’t in right now, she’s mad at me.

Vlad, surprised: What makes you say that?

Jack: She ran off last night before patrol, and hasn’t come home. I must’ve said something to drive her away…

Vlad, aside: Oh if only it were that simple to get her away from you… Ahem! I’m sure it wasn’t your fault Jack, you’re, one of the nicest guys I know.

Jack: Thanks, but then why hasn’t she come back?

Vlad, sitting on the bed beside him: Maybe something is wrong. What happened last night, specifically?

Jack: After you left, all she could talk about was that dance class, she wouldn’t hear of ghost hunting!

Vlad: Well, that certainly is unusual.

Jack: Huh?

Vlad: The only thing that would pull Maddie away from a ghost hunt, is her family. [a little strained] You’re, very important to her.

Jack, sighing: Yeah… You know, in college, I was always scared I was gonna lose you to Maddie.

Vlad: What?

Jack: You and her got along so well! And there I was, bumbling engineering moron. I thought some day you were going to never want to see me again because I know I can be, uh, slow. And then…

Vlad: The accident, you can say it Jack, it’s not a bad word.

Jack: Yeah, the accident. I felt so bad but Maddie was always there and… Well… guess it’s my fault our little trio fell apart heh… It’s probably my fault again.

Vlad looks, touched? Confused? Thoughtful?

He puts a hand on Jack’s back.

Vlad: I, very much doubt that. Don’t worry, I’m sure Maddie will be home by tonight.

He glances towards the door where Danny is peeking in.

Vlad, nodding slightly: You can count on it.

###  **Scene 8**

The Fenton living room.

Vlad comes down the stairs and Danny is leaning on the wall by the bottom step.

Danny: So all of a sudden, mom was obsessed with that dance class. And so was everyone else. 

Vlad: That’s what we call a common thread in the business.

Danny: What business?

Vlad: Now, if she left the pamphlet we might be able to get an idea where she went…

Danny, holding it up: You mean this one? My entire class got copies during class yesterday.

Vlad takes it: An effective way of spreading it.

He sniffs the paper and Danny looks very, very uncomfortable.

Danny: Dude I know you’re obsessed with my mom but could you not be a total fruitloop for like ten minutes???

Vlad: You misunderstand, I was checking for a trace of ectoplasm or ghostly essence.

Danny: It, has a smell?

Vlad: For me it does. It’s how my, how do you say it, ghost sense triggers? I get a whiff of a smell like glue and decay, hence, ectoplasm.

He offers it to Danny to check, who uncomfortably sniffs the pamphlet and looks surprised.

Danny: Whoah, how did I not smell that before?

Vlad: Because you’re young and unpracticed. I could teach you, if you like.

Danny: Thanks but I still like my dad.

Vlad: I, wasn’t going to bring that up this time but very well. In any case, this pamphlet says the class was held in the Dead End studio up on the hill.

Danny, transforming: We can make it there in five minutes if we fly. Race you there old timer!

Vlad looks perplexed for a moment as Danny flies off, before smiling a tiny bit. He transforms and drifts off the ground.

Vlad: Well, it would seem being friendly has  _ some _ benefits.

And he chases after.

###  **Scene 9**

Outside the dance studio.

The parking lot is overgrown with grass poking up through the asphalt, and the sigh hangs crooked above the door. Danny touches down first, panting to catch his breath as Vlad lands too.

Danny: HAH! Beat you again!

Vlad: I never agreed to a race~

Danny: Beat you anyway. Hey this is where I was dealing with Skulker the other night, I swear I saw lights coming from this place. But it looks-

The hanging sign creaks and drops off with a  _ crash. _

Danny: Dead…

Vlad: Perfect place for a ghost, come on. Maybe we can find a clue.

Vlad pushes open the door and lights up his hand, Danny does the same. They walk into the dark studio, reflections warping in the broken glass mirrors as they slowly move in, exploring.

Danny: Doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in years…

Vlad: I quite agree, but-

Behind them, the front door SLAMS shut and snuffs out the sunlight, leaving the two in near darkness. Danny backs up into Vlad on instinct, then jumps away.

Vlad, smirking: Scared, boy?

Danny, defensive: No! Only startled. Why, are you scared? 

Vlad: Please.

Both flinch as a cold wind rushes past them, and both of their ghost senses trigger. Ahead in the darkness, a doorway appears, with flashing lights beyond and bouncing music.

The half-ghosts share a puzzled look and Danny jogs towards it. Vlad sighs and follows.

###  **Scene 10**

Mysterious Ghost Club.

The floor flashes to the beat in bright colors. A disco ball twinkles overhead and a DJ booth stands at the head of the room with a skeletal DJ bopping with headphones on.

The dancers on the floor are the moms! All of them! And they’re all dressed in gaudy 70s fashion and 80s jazzercise clothes.

Danny looks only slightly disturbed and Vlad is mildly confused.

Vlad: Well that’s one mystery solved…

Danny: One I wish I hadn’t had to- MOM!

He darts across the dance floor before Vlad can stop him to where Maddie is dancing in one corner, a feather boa having joined her ensemble. 

Danny: Mo- uh- Maddie Fenton! Snap out of it! What are you doing here?

She doesn’t answer, too busy dancing, pushing past Phantom to move into the dance floor. Danny wilts, confused, and Vlad pats his shoulder.

Vlad: The music has her hypnotized, if we can shut down the DJ I bet-

??? over the microphone: It wouldn’t do much good Vampire My Guy.

They whirl and look up at the DJ where Mr. Wave has the mic. He passes it to the skeletal DJ and does a flip onto the dance floor, landing in the splits. He stands without issue, bouncing to the music.

He looks only slightly different from when we saw him at Casper, his hair is out in an afro with a comb in it, he’s added platform shoes to his ensemble, and his skin is a dark blue. All his clothes fit a blue-green palette now too.

Danny, angered: Why does every substitute teacher have to be a ghost these days!?

Vlad: What do you want with these women? And who are you?

Wave: The name’s DJ Dante and I’d like to welcome you to my Disco Inferno! 

He raises his hands dramatically and the ladies cheer, fire bursts from launchers on either side of the DJ booth.

Dante: Now, as for what my plan is, that’s none of yo business big guy. Though you are welcome to join the show, with luck we’ll be touring soon, and bringin’ disco back from the dead, amiright ladies?

Ladies: Ye-eah!

Danny: Not on my watch! There will be no ghost tours in Amity if I can help it!

He blasts Dante but it just bounces off him. Dante shakes his head, tutting.

Dante: Nice try kiddo, you clearly need some dance lessons, besides. [He puts an arm around Maddie] You don’t want to hurt ‘Mom’, do you?

Danny’s face falls in fear and he backs up, scared. Vlad puts a hand out and steps up.

Vlad: How about a wager instead of a fight? A challenge?

Dante: Oh now you’re speakin’ my language! What’s the bet my man?

Vlad: Simple, a dance off. Winner stays, loser leaves, for good.

Dante, glasses glinting dangerously: You think you can dance old man? Alright, bring it on.

He snaps and the room goes dark, music cutting out as well.

###  **Scene 11**

When the lights come back up, Dante and Vlad are facing off on the dance floor in a black space, Danny stands beside Vlad. Spotlights shine down from overhead and the floor flashes various colors, Dante is still bouncing. The hypnotized ladies are nowhere to be seen.

Danny: Are you, really going to dance off with this guy??

Vlad: Yup. and I’m going to lose.

Danny: But wait that means-

Vlad: I’m touched you want me to stay, but focus. When you see an opening, catch him!

Danny blinks in surprise, then nods.

Vlad moves to face off against Dante who’s snapping to the beat.

Dante: Here’s the rules vampire dude, the beat is law. Stick to it and you might have a chance at beating me.

Vlad: And I suppose you mean that literally don’t you?

Dante: Maybe, let’s go!

The beat picks up and Dante springs at Vlad, who’s only slightly surprised.

He manages to keep up with Dante’s physical attacks, a few punches, before his eyes widen. Each hit specifically lands on a beat of the music! So as Dante moves to do a cool kick flip or something, Vlad easily dodges, now also bouncing to the beat.

It gets a little weird, because both old dudes are shimmying to the music as they fight. 

Vlad manages to land a punch and a blast, knocking Dante back into the DJ booth and knocking the music out of commission with a record scratch.

Dante sits up, afro dented, glasses askew.

Dante: Man you really got moves! But I ain’t finished with you.

Danny, lowering the thermos beside Dante’s head: Actually, you are.

Dante: WAIT! Cheaterssssssssss…

He continues shouting all the way into the thermos until Danny caps it.

Abruptly, the room goes dark, some woman screams.

###  **Scene 12**

The light comes back, but it’s natural sunlight, streaming in through the busted open door.

All over the dance studio, the moms are snapping out of their trances, shaking their heads and checking that each other are okay.

Maddie sits up in the foreground, looking in confusion at her clothes.

Danny: I guess uh, thanks Vlad. I don’t know if I could’ve kept up with him.

She gasps softly, looking up to see Plasmius and Phantom talking.

Plasmius: It was worth it this time, one fewer ghost in Amity. Come Daniel, we have to get out of here.

Phantom nods and the two leave through the ceiling. Maddie reaches after them, frowning in confusion and a tiny bit of frustration, then slowly lowering her hand.

Maddie: Daniel?

###  **Scene 13**

Later, the Fenton household.

Maddie opens the front door, holding her head. 

Jack: MADDIE!

She looks up in surprise as her husband bear-hugs her, shaking her.

Jack: Whatever I said to make you mad I’m sorry! I made you waffles like you like with the chocolate chips and-

Maddie: Jack! Jack it’s okay! It wasn’t your fault!

Vlad, offscreen: That’s what I’ve been telling you Jack.

Camera pans to show Vlad leaning on the doorway. Danny stands awkwardly behind him.

Vlad: It was a Ghost, and Daniel here alerted me to it. We arrived just in time to see Phantom finish the work.

Maddie: Phantom and that other ghost, the vampire one. Plasmius, I think he was called. Can’t, really remember...

Danny: I thought those two were enemies?

Maddie: So did I… Listen, honey, I’d love some of those waffles, then a nap. I feel like I’ve been dancing for hours.

Jack leads her into the kitchen while Danny and Vlad subtly move to the door. Danny folds his arms, looking away.

Danny: So, are we, working together now?

Vlad: … I’m still thinking about it. Mostly because I don’t doubt you’ll get in my way again but… 

Danny: But you helped me. You helped my dad.

Vlad: I helped  _ Maddie. _

Danny: Sure, and my dad totally didn’t pour his heart out to you. Whatever. Thanks for your help, I’m going to help my mom and get back to class. You, probably have meetings or something. Bye.

He turns and goes into the kitchen, not seeing Vlad out.

Vlad frowns and turns, walking down the steps.

###  **Scene 14**

Vlad walks down the stairs into his lab.

He sets the pamphlet under a microscope and bends over to examine it.

The image takes a moment to focus, but sure enough we see ectoplasm glowing between ink dots and paper fibers. He makes a note of this.

???: Looking to replicate the magic, eh Masters?

Vlad, not looking up: No. Please be quiet.

Behind him, in the mirror, his ghost form appears, looking at him with a frown.

Mirror: You could use it to get Maddie finally.

Vlad: And have her a mindless pet? You should know it’s her mind that I love. She’s, a brilliant woman. And she’s a brilliant mother, to Danny and Jazz. And… [heavy sigh] a loving wife to Jack. They need her more than I do.

Mirror: We deserve her Masters, if it weren’t for the accident-

Vlad: Enough. We’re not having this discussion again.

He moves to focus on the paper under the microscope again. Mirror-Vlad moves into the glass of a beaker of ectoplasm nearby him.

Mirror: You hate the accident so much, for what it stole from you, but you ought to be grateful.

Vlad: Grateful? Why? You love reminding me that it lost me Maddy, lost me my degree and my future.

Mirror: And it gave you  _ me. _ Without me, where would you be? At Fentonworks, an outcast, and general hack. Or, maybe it would be Masterworks hehehe.

Vlad: Maybe so. But I’m done mourning for lost time.

Mirror: it’s because of that girl isn’t it? Danielle? Our biggest failure.

Vlad: Our greatest success. Now do us a favor and shut UP!

Mirror-Vlad glares but his reflection dissipates. Vlad rubs his eyes as footsteps sound behind.

Dani: Vlad?

He turns to look at her, and she tilts her head.

Dani: I, heard shouting, was something down here?

Vlad: no no Danielle, don’t worry. I was just talking to myself, I’m sorry if I frightened out. [He offers a soft smile] say, didn’t I tell you yesterday I’d show you how to duplicate?

Dani, lighting up: Oh yeah you did! We should go do that now!

Vlad, grinning a bit more: Let’s, I don’t want to waste the rest of my day in the lab.

As they leave, the camera lingers on the flask where Mirror-Vlad’s reflection had been. It swirls there, glaring after them.

Vlad: In fact, I’m in the mood to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Total honesty guys- I just wanted to make an explicitly dance themed ghost hehe.


End file.
